Weird
by cristalcat101
Summary: People have asked me before, but I just lied. I didn't want to a relationship! I didn't even think about it all that much! But then he just had to came along. God I hate you.
1. Chapter 1

Characters are a bit OOC. Written in Tweek's point of view. This story is based on real life, but crossed-over to fit South Park. This is my first story on Fanfiction. Suggestions, commentary, etc. are welcomed!

**Pairings: **Creek (CraigxTweek-Main), Buttman (CartmanxButters), Style (StanxKyle)

Metions of: Tweeny (KennyxTweek), Craigx?, Crab (CraigxBebe), etc.

**Raiting: **T (language)

**Song: **_I Don't Care _-2NE1

_"Be yourself, everyone else is taken" _-Oscar Wilde

It's not something I thought about too often. More like a wondering thought that would be brought up by people around me or by media, television, computers, etcetera. My attitude made it seem as though it was never an occurring thought to me. Plus I never gave an ignite idea of how I felt about the subject. No one ever asked me, I gave no purpose to be asked.

Okay, that was a lie. People did get curious and asked me. But as always I nonchalantly waved it off as though I had no wavering thoughts on the subject.

In other words; I lied.

I did think about it. Granted, not as much as normal people do, but I did. I am human after all, but unlike others I did not give in to human desire. Sure I was interested at times, but it was more of a passing feeling that went away with time. The reason I paid no mind to it was because I made a promise Freshman year to my mom not to do it until high school graduation is over. And no you perverts out there I did not mean that sexually. Just going on with my life and didn't think about it twenty-four seven really can leave you time to think. My mind wanders of enough as it is, don't need more distraction, thank you very much.

That was until I reached the age of seventeen.

I don't remember if it was the middle of the first semester or the almost end of the first semester my senior year, but either way it happened. This time when the enigma entered my mind I paid no attention to it what-so-ever, while the people around me seemed to fall down like flies.

Yes ladies and gentlemen, I was talking about a guy.

Some, I quote, "God-damn-drop-dead-gorgeous-guy" who everyone else seem to find attractive and drop like flies just by being around his mere presence.

Upon entering the class the more popular girls, went to him like gum on a shoe. Granted this was Choir class so there was more girls then guys. Oh, by the way, my names Tweek Tweak, one of the few guys in here, obsessed coffee addict, crazy-weirdo who can't stop shaking all the time, etcetera guy, but that's another story for another time.

Everybody attempted to talk to the guy to make friends, make him feel welcomed and all. Most, if not all, the girls attempted flirting with him (which was funny to watch) or get on his good side at least to attempt to get to know him or for him to like them. What can they say? There all teenage-crazy-hormone-girls and upon entering what they see as eye candy, the all go goo-goo-gaga!

Anyway, after most of class had gone up to him to attempt "friendship," he seemed to find more comforting to stay to himself and keep texting whoever he was texting on his self phone. Though my friends did not seem to get the message and as I saw Clyde and even Red go up to him as like they were waiting their turn. I'm pretty sure Clyde liked him, but what shocked me was seeing a tint of red on Red's face. Timmy, on my right didn't really seem to give a damn or he just hasn't noticed yet as he continued talking to Wendy. Though Wendy still seem to have a hard time understanding him.

Clyde called me over to go to him, to meet the new kid. So I did. I always love meeting the new kids. Hey, there new, lonely, and probably crapping their pants for being somewhere new and knowing no one. They all deserve at least one friend! If they wanted to by my friend, I'll accept you no matter who you are, what you like or how you look like. One of the reasons I had so many friends.

"Tweek! Tweek! This is Craig!" I glanced at his sparkly eyes and new immediately he had the hots for this guy. Jesus, not another one. But he usually has the hots for a lot of guys so not really a big thing.

Just as he was about to say something else, he was called over by the teacher leaving me alone with new kid. I graced a smile on my face and looked to the guy twitching my eyes a couple times as I got a good look of him. Straight jet black hair styled short only reaching his neck, bangs on his forehead almost covering his eyes, on top of that was placed a blue chullo with a yellow puff on top and on the end of two string dangling down on either side of shoulders blades, dark black eyes covered by a pair of big nerdy glasses (the one that usually all the famous jock type people wear) that seem to suit him. Black overcoat, with black/blue skinny jeans, blue converse, and a frown adorning his face, overall he seemed like normal guy that had a thing for black and blue. Don't really see what everyone was obsessing about, but whatever. With my second to stare at him, I realized I still haven't said anything to him.

"Hi, my names –_ack_- Tweek Tweak! Do you like _nngh_ coffee?" What? It's the first thing I can think of and I always go with the first thing that comes to mind.

"Yeah." He reply was nasally and kind of defensive too, but that's not surprising as he's new, but hearing that put an instant sparkle in my eyes. Like I said obsessed coffee freak.

"R-really? _Gah!_ W-what kind?" I probably sound over excited but I am. "Hazelnut, Ch-chocolate, _nngh_ Vanillaa_aaaaaack!" _Someone pulled me away from my nerdy coffee rant by the arm. I looked at the person who tugged me a few feet away to see it was-God what's he's name? Damn memory and forgetting peoples names. I know you told me, uh Dougie! No. Uh, Ike! Wait that's Kyle brother (does he even go to this school?). I snapped out of my train of jumbling thoughts when what's-his-name finally spoke up.

"Tweek, I think its best you stop bothering Craig." He said it a little edgy, which is weird since he's always so sweet and all, but I figured he probably had a crush on the man. He was openly gay after all. I looked back to our latest new kid already seeing him distracted by Bebe and some other chick. Seeing as he was already preoccupied and seem to have no chance being lonely I shrugged and told him ok, before walking back to my seat still shaking. He had friends, so he's ok so I no longer need to worry about him having no friends, I return to my seat across the room. Taking my thermos from the ground next to my backpack as I seem to feel low on my caffeine fix, I took a big gulp of coffee. Mm, cinnamon flavored. Note to self, thank mom when she gets home.

I started talking to Red, Timmy, and Wendy, seeing as Clyde was still trying to get her own time with the new kid again.

When Mr. Adler finally got his lazy-butt up of his office and into the actual choir room, he called us over to our three row mobile stage to set down to discuss what we should practice for the upcoming concert in a couple months. Only half the class actually discussed the issue. The rest—mainly being the girls—were still giggling about how hot the new kid was. Really? Jesus man, he's not a supermodel he's a flippin' human being! Though curiosity did get the best of me, so seeing a Lola and Bebe were right next to me on the floor, I just had to ask.

"Are you serious? Just look at him! He's _SO_ fuckin' hot!" Way to be subtitle and quiet Bebe.

"I totally want him tonight for dessert!" As soon as Lola said that they went in a fit of giggles. I just gave them a twitch before returning my attention back to the front of the class.

They both starting giggling louder though, catching the attention of the Mr. Adler, who told both of them to stop their trouble making and pay attention.

When he finally go the class to settle down, we got in our positions placing Alto on the right side of the stage and Soprano on the left side. Guys went in the middle, since the teacher said our voices were more monotone and stuff. We each held a pamphlet of the song "Jingle Bells" and began to sing.

You ask how a guy who stutters random noises and shakes like crazy can possibly sound in choir class. Well to tell you the truth, not that bad at all. I'm actually a really good singer. I don't stutter as much as I did when I was a little kid, plus I'm not that shy (only at times), and I actually practice. When I was little I would sing and they would always told me sounded I sounded like crap. My family was very forward with me most if not at all times, but after years of practicing and teaching myself, I learned. Only a few people know, but they say I'm really good, even though I think I'm just okay.

We only get half way through the song when the Mr. Adler notices some of the students have decided to sit down and not sing.

Here we go again.

Our class always bickers and fights, no matter what. It just seems that ¾ of the class just hates each other or Mr. Adler and simply refuses to get along. The rest, like myself, just want to sing and are more or so, annoyed but kind of used to the whole ordeal by know. Some of the students want to transfer out of this class (which I pray to God they would already), but apparently the counselor won't let them (stupid Government). The bickering routinely goes on until the bell rings.

I go back to wear I left my stuff picking up shoulder bag first. I position it so it hits my butt when I walk, grab my thermos, lunch bag, scarf, gloves, and start heading towards the door.

As I leave I try to place my gloves on hands and don't notice someone besides me, until I bump into their shoulder. I quickly get my gloves completely on as well as my scarf, before looking up only to remember we have a new kid. I apologize pausing to him try to remember his name. He doesn't say anything as a scramble my brain. He just stares at me a moment longer before continuing to walk outside with the rest of the class into the cold.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gu-guys, guys, guess -_ack-_ what?" I was really hyper going into choir class today. I couldn't help it though! When I get excited or just overly happy I got _really_ hyper. And loud. Like, blow horn loud. The teachers get really mad at me for that. So I try not to talk in most of my classes, but it never seems to help.

"What is it Tweek?" Red asks me calmly.

"I found t-this _nngh _REAL-REALLY, REALLY, RE-REALLY cool coffee hoodie I've been looking for -_ack-_ we-weeks & my pa-pare-ents said if I save fo-or it, they-they'll _nngh_ or-order it for me!" I started jumping up and down, the gigantic grin never leaving my face. Everyone in class was probably looking at me like I was nuts. Or maybe they were used to me my random outburst, either way can't say I cared much.

"That's SOOOOOOOOOOOOO cool Tweek!" Clyde love to talk about my weird coffee obsession too. Him more about taco's and Mexican food though, but coffee too since we did get a fair share of our coffee beans imported from Mexico (Cacao flavor). Some of those imported beans being the best seller at my dad's coffee shop.

Me and Clyde continued to talk about it sitting on the chairs by the electric piano's waiting for the bell to ring (we come early cause it's WAAAAAAAY to cold outside) and Red a minutes later.

The conversation seemed to go as it always did—absolutely nowhere. The conversation kept jumping to the one subject to a new one, a mix of two or three and so on (yea, confusing). The thing is, when you're with me, the conversation never stood on one subject. You can say I was like this class. We pair ourselves off into these little clumps of groups (the beginning or main part of the conversation); sometimes groups mingled together (new conversation mixed with the old), other times people decided to be alone (steady one subject conversation) or two people (mix conversation—anything goes) and so on (caught on?).

The bell rang, I guess the new kid still didn't know his schedule or was just too lazy to get in on time, but already 10-15 minutes in the class and the new kid decides to shower us with his presence. Mr. Adler didn't notice (he never does, being in another room most of the time) nor did I, until Clyde seem to drift off our conversation along with Red. Seeing as my hyper rant was cut short (again) I turned around to look for the disturbance only to fall sight to the new kid.

Really? I mean like seriously?

This is my the third class were something like this happened and let me tell you it's getting old really fast. But whatever, to each their own I guess. Seeing as the flies decided to circle the bulb (aka the new kid) I decided to grab my stuff and leave the back of the class to go to the front to draw. Though it seems the new kid thought it was a good idea and followed a distant from me, the groupies not too far back.

On the outside it didn't even look like I was acknowledging or him or anything, but in my mind I was shooing him to go away (Groupies in all!). Though he didn't seem to get my internal warning for need of air and stayed. Ignoring him and his groupies, who at least stayed a distant away. Thankfully my friends decided to return to me (maybe because he was nearby).

"Wow, Tweek that drawing looks pretty cool" I thanked Red for the comment not knowing how to really take a comment like that. I know I was pretty good at drawing (nowhere near the best), but positive critism was something I was never used to, no matter how much I got it. I taught myself how to draw (still am), but getting positive critism instead of negative like how I was used too since I was young is weird to me.

I actually gave up drawing for two years when I was around 6-8 year old. Only because I didn't think it would make me much money when I was older. Know why would a 6-8 year old be thinking about that, is beyond me. But it was one of my many weird thoughts floating around in my head, which made me give it up for a while. Though one day when my mom asked me why I didn't draw anymore and I told her. She explained to me that artist did make a lot of money. Hearing that I got right back onto that drawing train and never got off again!

I was sketching out the big beautiful grand piano on the front off the class Red watching me, Clyde drawing his own drawing until Mr. Adler called us to the back room.

He showed us various videos of different choirs to see how they worked in sync, some of them even doing a couple of dance numbers. All in all they were pretty good and I was enjoying watching them, until the smell of mint hit my senses. I instantly backed off from the group of students piled together watching the videos.

"What's wrong Tweek?" I was only a couple of feet away from the group but only Red seemed to notice my departure from the rest of the class. Answering her question with my right hand never uncovering my nose or mouth, I pointed to the group of students saying, "I-I-I can _–ack-_ sm-sm-smell mint! I-I _nngh_ ha-ha-ate mi-mint!" I cringed when I was hit with another whiff. I backe up a little more near Jimmy who was a distance away not even bothering to watch the videos.

Some of the students heard my loud outburst and I guess felt pity on my soul and got rid of the mint (thank God!). Once I deemed it safe enough, I uncovered my face and slowly my heart rate went down.

I know it's ridiculous to panic over stupid little stuff like this, but I can't help it! It's who I am. If I could, I would change that and a couple of other stuff, but never my weirdness. It makes me, me after all.

Clyde noticed me sitting on the floor next too Jimmy offering me a hand to stand to back up. I gladly took it dusting my pants off.

"Dude, I love your sweater! Where did you get it?" I looked down to see what Clyde was talking about forgetting that my mom had just got me a new sweater that was on sale at Wall-Mart for five dollars.

It was all black except for the skeleton bones on the front on. Consisting of the ribs and skull going up to the hood.

"My mo-mom got it-it for me-e at Wa-aall-Mar-art for s-sale yesterday! Wa-anna _–ack-_ see something cooler?" Clyde shook his head quickly in a yes. I put the hoodie over my head pulling the upper zipper down to meet the bottom zipper letting the sweater shut to make it look like I was wearing a skeletal sweater-mask of some sort that looked cool all in all. Complete with two fish-net eye holes leaving me to see when I zipped it completely.

"That's SOO cool!"

"Is-is-sn't it!

Even Red seemed to be impressed by it! I wasn't surprised to see Jimmy coming in front of me to get a look too, but what did surprise me was seeing the new kid suddenly appear in front of me. Though I guess he got curious and wanted to see what was up, so whatever. The bell rang, before we could make another random outburst at our latest distraction.

Unzipping myself, I grabbed and put on my stuff. Stepping out of the warm Choir class and walking towards our 3rd period classrooms for another hour long boring lesson. Adjusting my backpack again I grabbed Clyde's hand and entwined our hands. And know before you go thinking, "Oh my Gosh, Tweek and Clyde are going out?" The answer is no. Not even close. The thing is I like missing around with people (not that way perverts) into fooling them that one thing is going on, when in reality nothing may be going on at all. It's just too much fun to miss with peoples' minds that I can't resist but do it. Clyde and I, hold hands all the time, not only with each other, but with other people too, but mainly with each other. A lot of people think were gay and going out. Which never in the least bothered me, nor Clyde. It's not like I'm going to tell people what to think and what not to think.

Walking off right hand entwined with Clyde, left arm linked to Red's right arm. I seem to feel eyes on me. Nothing really new, so I waved it off, but this time it kept bothering me like a bad scratch I just couldn't reach. I turned around I saw the new kid chatting along with two other guys from the choir class not too far back. They didn't seem to be looking at us, so I shrugged it off. Though turning forward to talk to Clyde and Red the feeling of being watched was back until I gave a hug to Red and Clyde to go right toward Culinary 3-4 was located.

Well that was weird to say the least.

Yea I lot of people stared at me since I was like a walking display of stuff that had no matching ability what-so-ever, but never have I felt someone practically stalk me with their eyes. Oh well. Culinary 3-4 here I come.

I entered the classroom section of culinary class. Next door was the kitchen portion of the class used to make some yummy treats. The kitchen having six miniature kitchens each their own ovens and other electronics set up for our use. Three on the left hand side wall and three on the right side wall, the center was three long tables with chairs. Front was a table set up with different utensils for our use along with a white board. The back of the room was a gigantic kitchen set up for when the teacher decided to display some cooking skills for us to mimic.

I never bothered thinking of which classroom to enter since we always went to the classroom of the culinary class to do bell-work and head counts. I quietly went in to an empty seat closest to the door, 2nd desk to the front. Once my butt made contact with the chair and my backpack was placed on top of the desk, I put my head on my backpack, going off to snooze land. I love culinary and all, but I can barely sleep as it is, so I take what I can. I usually complete all my work pretty quickly so I was okay. When the teacher required our attention it was my single for snack time.

Mmm, snack time. Don't know what about 3rd/2nd period that makes me so hungry. Maybe it was the fact that I ate breakfast at like six in the morning and lunch wasn't until like 11:30am. With a five hour time-brake with no food, is just torture. Plus having Hypoglycemia (starter or the pre-stage of Diabetes 1), being a high Anemic (lack of red blood cells in blood or Iron), and having my Gallbladder (storing sac bile for liver until needed for digesting) removed, I had to eat small portions all day. In order to keep my blood from spiking or else I'll surely faint and end up in the hospital. Sure being in the hospital means no school, but I don't like hospitals. They bore me SOOOOO much. I'd rather ignore that whole fiasco and just go on with my life thank you very much.

I slowly chewed on my bar trying not to make any noise (I failed miserably). Writing down the problems from the board and into my notebook I finished them quickly. Ignoring the world around me, I laid my head again on my backpack chewing a couple chips here and there.

That is until I got bonked on the head. Grrr. Can't you people let me sleep and eat in peace? I mean really, is that too much to ask?

I turned around ready to glare and the person who assaulted my poor and know abused head only to see Kenny grinning at me like the Cherish Cat. Damn Kenny. Hey knows I can't stay mad at him. That's why he always does stuff like this.

Knowing already wanted what he wanted; I passed the remaining bag of chips to him. He thanked me before downing the chips in record time and turning around to his seat mate. Thanks to my friends like Kenny, I never seem to enjoy a full meal at school. Dang friends always stealing my food and dang me for letting my friends eat my food. Oh well. Just got wait until lunch time. Thank God I bring my food, because I swear the food they serve here is alive. When the mash potatoes start growling at you, you know it's time to bring you own lunch from home.

In my own thoughts, I never noticed the class departing to. Damit. I spaced out for too long again. Didn't even get to talk to Kenny today (& demand more chips!). I'll get talk to him after school or tomorrow whichever comes first.


End file.
